TW561 Meteorological Bureau
TW561MB is a weather agency founded by theweatherman561, in late October 2018. Its primary purpose is tracking and issuing advisories on real life cyclones occurring in and around North America, generally around the contiguous United States. More specifically, the area of responsibility is as such: between 105°W and 65°W, and between 30°N and 50°N. Certain cyclones may be tracked slightly beyond this area. This article serves as the main page for currently occurring extratropical cyclones, as well as a summary of TW561MB. A separate page will be created for summaries of past storms, as well as advisory archive. Cyclone Measurement Scale (CMS) When issuing advisories on storms, TW561MB uses the specially developed Cyclone Measurement Scale, or CMS. This particular system measures storms based on their pressure, rather than wind speed. Storms are assigned a name once they achieve Cyclonic Storm status (more information in the “Names” section). Only low pressure systems that have an associated upper trough are tracked by TW561MB. It is quite rare for a storm to reach Category 1 status, and anything above a Category 3 can have catastrophic impacts. The lowest pressure recorded in an extratropical cyclone in the contiguous US was 955 MB, or a Category 4, on the CMS. Current Advisories Current Surface Analysis: https://www.wpc.ncep.noaa.gov/sfc/namussfc00wbg.gif 22z, Oct 14, 2019 - Weather Roundup - (POTENTIAL “C” STORM) A developing trough currently in South Dakota will likely develop into a cyclonic storm near Minnesota, with the potential of becoming a deep cyclonic storm at some point during the workweek. - (POTENTIAL “D” STORM) A potentially dangerous cyclone (possibly Cat. 2 or higher) is forecast to develop off of the Carolina coast and move towards New England late this week. List of storms (Current Season - Fall 2019) Deep Cyclonic Storm Anettud Anettud (aa-neh-tood) is a Deep Cyclonic Storm that occurred during in early October 2019. It is brought significant snowfall to the Dakotas and Minnesota, as well as very cold temperatures across the USA and Canada. Anettud was a classic baroclinic low (extratropical cyclone): stacked westward and poleward with increasing height. On the evening of October 9, the 500 millibar low associated with Anettud was located near Idaho, while the surface low was in the vicinity of the Palmer Divide in Colorado. At the time, the storm was no more than a strong cold front, which brought incredibly rapid temperature drops across the south-central United States. In some areas, the temperature dropped over 20 degrees in 10 minutes. By the afternoon of October 10, Anettud’s original surface low began to dissipate, and a new, more organized center became visible over the northern plains. Severe thunderstorms occurred over portions of Missouri, Oklahoma, and Arkansas in association with Anettud’s cold front. Between the 10th and 11th, Anettud began to rapidly deepen, and thus its organization increased. Winds increased over southern Canada and the Dakotas, and snow began to intensify and take hold over the same area. Blizzard warnings were issued by the NWS for a large portion of eastern North Dakota and western Minnesota. Movement wise, Anettud slowed down to a crawl by the afternoon of the 11th, and began to execute a counterclockwise loop. The storm’s center moved into southwest Ontario, southeast Manitoba, and back into the United States, over the course of 12–24 hours. The center of Anettud moved into Canada again on Saturday, and heavy snow soon subsided across the northern United States. Upon crossing 50°N, advisories were discontinued on Anettud, but it’s associated cold front continued to bring autumn-like temperatures to the eastern United States. Advisory Archive TW561MB Complete Advisory Archive Cyclonic Storm Brackoh/Melissa Cyclonic Storm Brackoh formed on October 8, but advisories were not initiated until 00z on the 11th. While located off of the New England coast, Brackoh brought gale force winds to areas offshore, as well as scattered showers over land. The storm remained nearly stationary for over 24 hours, with little change in strength. On the morning of October 11, the NHC initiated advisories on Brackoh, under the name Subtropical Storm Melissa. The storm developed convection near its center, as well as a short lived eye, according to the NHC. Brackoh/Melissa eventually became a fully tropical storm, and moved out of the TW561 area of responsibility on October 13. Advisory Archive TW561MB Complete Advisory Archive Cyclonic Storm Chidellich Names Names are generated upon the formation of a new cyclonic storm. They are created using a manual name generator at the TW561 Meteorological Bureau. Because of this, names are not cycled, and a new (random) name is decided as soon as a new storm forms. If the entire alphabet of names is exhausted, the naming will reset to ‘A’. Category:Weather centers